Drowning
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: War. Bloody war. Endless war. No matter what noun you put in front of it, it still means a mass loss of life and an even larger aftermath of unstablity. But is it possible for a war, full to the brim with chaos and destruction, to bring about love?


**Drowning...**

War. Bloody war. Dethly war. Endless war. No matter what noun you put in front of it, it still means a mass loss of life and an even larger aftermath of unstability. War takes the minds of millions and twists them in no way anything else can. But for some, war can also bring thigs of good, things that nothing else can. But is it possible that a war, full to the brim with chaos and destruction, to bring about love?

The pale rocky cliffs laid before his saphire eyes, which had been touched by so much loss and destruction, they had long lost their shine. The particular hue of this mans eyes was so hideing any one look would see nothing wrong. But to the familiar, those eyes lost their fake mask and showed the true extent of the minds brokeness.

Oh, but a clever eye was needed to even get the slightest glance at those eyes. He hid them well, both by his never setteling gaze and his chocolet brown hair. Not even his dear sister managed to lock eye contact with him for more than five seconds. He knew well letting one gaze into his eyes ment he was letting someone look at his deepest possesion. His soul. A soul so battered and near drowned by the seas of war, it was familiar with the sensations and reality of the worst that would make others pass into unconscious.

Those soul windows moved with slyness over the plain, indifferent cliff sides. They closed, and the houseing head shook in disappointment. His brown hair bounced , seeming light as air. His eyes opened again, a faint hint of distress in them, but fadeing so ever quickly. His hand tightened around the fearsome blade and he heard footsteps from behind.

"The war has been declared over at last. We have won, the lowly Empire bastards have turned belly to the might of the Union. I have to say at the least, i'm delighted that i'v made it out alive, no thanks to your stupidity." said a female voice, deep and rough like a half growl.

The man stared at the rock so hard, his gaze could have burst it into a thousand grains of sand.

"i know you hear me, Caim. Just because your in a foul mood dosn't mean you can't lighted a bit to enjoy freedom with me." the female said.

The man, Caim, turned and looked at the huge red dragon. "just because the other assholes got their freedom dosn't mean I have. You know well, dragon, we growing between us might lead to another war soon, a private one." he thought back to her. His voice had be taken as a price for their untitation. He hadn't spoken in months, maybe even in years. He didn't know, he hadn't kept time.

"and what type of war would it be? You must be daft to your emotions as well as words of wisdom." the dragon said, tilting her head to the side.

"a war that would better be left unfought."

"no war is in our future. You can try all you might to deny youself. Sooner or later you'll realize we be better together than apart many lengths."

"what are you getting at? Have you lost your wits?"

"i'm talking about us, Caim," she said, her tone gental, " what we have subconsciously built over the days. I know you feel it. Tell me, Caim, tell me your attachment to me."

"we made a pact, nothing out of the ordinary except for it's rarity." Caim said, looking back at the cliff.

"we did. But what grew from that?" the dragon asked.

Caim sighed and turned back to the dragon. In the deep light of the moon, she seemed to glow all her own. Her topaz eyes shone with a deep fire. His fire had long been out. He wanted her to reignite it, so he can burn with the same things he used to be. He knew what she was asking for. Could he bring himself to addmit it?

"when we first met, I hated you. But now...." his telepathic voice somehow wavered.

"but now...." the dragon urged.

"but now," he said softly," I love you more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. How is that possible?"

"i dwel my thoughts not on how something happens, but on the actual thing. Caim, Meus Amor!" the dragon said quietly.

Caim with unsure steps walked towards his pact partner. She pushed her head against his torso, hewrapping his muscular arms around her vast snout. Her wing thumbs rested on his back, in a sort of hug. She raised her snout, whispering inaudiable phrases in his ear. He just stode next to her massive jaws, knowing her teeth would never hurt him even if their holder wanted to.

Caim wasn't about to let his ture emotions slip out in public. But he felt perfectly alright in letting tears fall from his eyes, like his eye hue was falling right out of his eye. His fingers blindly traced her crimson scales, feeling their warmth that no other could produce.

Abisently, he whispered. "i love you, my crimen draco..."


End file.
